


The Way They Are

by Noktuo



Category: Daria (Cartoon), The Wire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noktuo/pseuds/Noktuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison helps Jimmy in steering his marriage for the jagged rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Are

**Author's Note:**

> To S.M.

08/26/2000

Baltimore, Maryland

Jimmy McNulty lazily ran his hand along the bare back of the young woman falling asleep on top of him, her head tucked into his neck. His wife and kids were away until tomorrow, staying overnight with Elena’s mother. Jimmy had all the time in the world and the dark-haired beauty in his bed. Life was good. 

_Why do them girls get tattoos?_ Jimmy wondered as he was about to drift into sleep himself. At least his one-night stand was too tired to continue watching the _TRL End of Summer Countdown_ on MTV. Blink-182 and Limp Bizkit had at once made him yearn for some Ramones . . .

Then he heard the key turn in the lock. 

“What the fuck, Jimmy? You bring some tattooed SKANK into our house, into OUR BED? What the FUCK is wrong with you?”

“Fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck did I do?”

Six minutes later, Alison was standing on the sidewalk, screams of Elena McNulty still ringing in her ears. From a romantic point of view, her summer was not exactly going well.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Wire_ and associated characters are property of HBO. _Daria_ and associated characters are property of MTV/Viacom. This is a work of noncommercial fan fiction written and distributed freely without remuneration.


End file.
